


In The Rain. // Komahina

by Danganronpa Short Stories (amqmi)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Dancing, Dancing in the Rain, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing in the Rain, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amqmi/pseuds/Danganronpa%20Short%20Stories
Summary: "Wow.""Truly, wow,"
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	In The Rain. // Komahina

**Author's Note:**

> this is quite short my bad omg

Droplets of water falling at a rapid pace, soaking anyone outdoors. The transparent, fresh liquid rushing down from the clouds, shattering as they hit the pavement. Drains becoming overflowed, causing the roads to flood.

The young adult, Nagito Komaeda, being one of those unlucky individuals to be stuck outside. The weather the following morning had been great, assuming it'd stay like that the entire day, he decided on walking from and to work. 

Sighing loudly, his breath releasing against the harsh wind. Cars speeding past him at a peculiar speed, the water from the road being splashed into the air, attacking Nagito. A now annoyed Komaeda clenched his fist, biting his lip to contain himself.

"Nagito!" The use of the male's name forced him to shoot his head up, gazing towards the source of the sound. There stood his close friend, Hajime Hinata. He was emerging from the mist, also dripping with water from the rain.

"Hey, Hajime!" The pale-haired male attempted to sound as upbeat as he could, not wanting to concern the other. This didn't go unnoticed, however.

"Upset about the rain?" Hinata frowned, mirroring Komaeda's current expression. The other nodded, exhaling exhaustedly as he did so. The two walked together for a few.

Lights from posts flickered on and off, some sort of difficulties with the electricity most likely. A random conversation sparked, the main topic being work or how terrible the weather had produced itself to be.

"I have a slight idea If that's alright with you?" The brunette requested, waiting for a slice of consent.

"Sure, what is it?" Nagito questioned curiously.

"You'll see." The male whispered, giving no hints to his next move. Before either knew it, they were on a large patch of concrete.

"Do you know how to slow dance?" Nagito was confused at first, nodding suspiciously. Hajime grinned, intertwining their fingers and dragging both of them to the center of the area.

Soon enough, dancing to their own music, the two wandered around the square of concrete. Cradling each other as their figures waved to the slow, calming tune.

The brunette twirled the ombre-haired male around, dipping him downwards a few times like a real scene you'd see in a movie. 

The rain continued pattering around them, clothes beginning to stick slightly as they continued to collect more and more moisture. Their breaths laced, being synchronized along with their movements. 

A lamp post shone down on the two, highlighting them like a spotlight. Clanks of shoes could be heard from beneath them, damp hands amongst each other as eyes locked.

The duo gazed at each other like this wasn't real, the enthusiasm is through the roof. Adoring stares and giggles, increasing in frequency as time went on. Nagito's hair settled on his face, almost covering his view. 

Hajime dipping him down in their dance routine one last time, their lips connected and moved to a rhythm. As they propped themselves back to be fully on their feet, faces moving forwards and backward to keep themselves flushed closer.

Nagito harshly pulled away, struggling to breathe slightly but still being content with the moment. 

"Wow." Hinata breathily announced, seeming shocked but overwhelmed.

"Truly, wow," Nagito whispered.


End file.
